warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Delightful Children From Down the Lane
The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are five children bent on the destruction of the Kids Next Door Organization and the supremacy of adults over children. The DCFDTL speak in synchronization and stand together in group formation. They are the secondary antagonists throughout the Codename: Kids Next Door series. Background Physical Appearances All five children have icy, light blue eyes. They wear school uniforms; the three boys are wearing blue uniforms with gray badges, red ties and brown shoes, and the two girls wear white sailor-like dresses with sky blue stripes and matching scarfs with white Mary Jane shoes and pink socks. Possible Members Bruce= Bruce is a short blonde boy. |-|David= David is a tall boy with brown hair. |-|Ashley= Ashley is a sandy blonde haired girl with a bow |-|Constance= Constance is a obese brunette with glasses and pig tails. |-|Lenny= Lenny is the boy with the helmet and is a part of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Like the rest of the Delightful Children, Lenny is most commonly seen wearing a blue school uniform with a gray badge, long blue pants of the same color, and brown shoes, on top of a white dress shirt and red tie. He also wears a red helmet with a thick white stripe down the front. When he isn't wearing his helmet, he's shown to have neatly combed dark brown hair and a large mouthbrace. |-|Lunk= Lunk is a big bully boy, he was part of the Six Gum Gang, later gets delightfulized and used by the Delightful Children from Down the Lane (possibly due to his failure in Operation: R.O.B.B.E.R.S.). He tortured and interrogated Leaky Leona to ascertain the location of the Fountain of Youth and was ordered by his brainwashers to watch for intruders as they went down into the catacombs under Gallagher Elementary School. Lunk was then distracted by a shiny hoop bracelet that had dropped from Leona's wrist and was immediately knocked out by Numbuh 5, who had been eavesdropping in the stall behind him and kicked the door into him, hitting his head through the wall. Lunk was somehow undelightfulized and returned to the six-gum gang. |-|Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain= The Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain are a pair of Japanese twins, a boy and a girl, who work for Father. They are similar to The Delightful Children From Down The Lane in many ways, including their appearance, naming pattern and manner of speech. Like their counterparts, they talk in monotone, though not always in unison; instead, they often each finish the other's sentences (much like Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb). It must also be noted that when angered, both twins can raise their voices to the point of loudly yelling or crying should the situation call for it. Personality Costumes Abilities Appearances Although the Delightful Children are in service of Father, they are seen acting independently from him just as often as not. The Delightful Children rarely partake in direct physical combat, usually sending other villains to do their work and controlling large combat machines. They make more appearances in the series than any other villains, and more than any character other than the five members of Sector V. It is revealed in Operation: Z.E.R.O. that the Delightful Children are none other than the operatives of the legendary "lost sector" of the KND, Sector Z. They were captured by Father and placed in his first prototype Delightfulization Chamber, which had much stronger effects than intended and completely destroyed the children's individual identities, creating the hive mind that is the DCFDTL and destroying the unstable machine. Shortly after this is revealed, the Delightful Children are re-commissioned by Re-commissioning Module, restoring them to their former selves as KND operatives Numbuhs 0.1, 0.2, 0.3, 0.4 and 0.5. However, the effects of delightfulization were so powerful that any reversion is temporary, and the re-commissioning module's effects wear off during the final battle on the moon base. Sector Z's final words to Numbuh 1 as the delightfulization takes hold again are "Tell...The Kids Next Door...That we miss them!" The Delightful Children celebrate "their" birthday five times a year, as they are technically five people. Each time, they prepare a delicious cake which they intend to eat it without sharing with any other kids and force their "guests" to watch as they do so. Sector V personally attempts to stop them from eating their cake at all costs whenever they celebrate their birthday, which occurs six times throughout the series and composes a recurring storyline, throughout which this simplistic scenario is repeated with several variations and exaggerated to absurd lengths. In Operation: C.A.K.E.D.F.I.V.E'., Father creates a moon-sized ice cream cake for his children and attempts to destroy all other ice cream in the universe, planning to have all the children in the world watch as they eat the last ice cream in existence). In each of these episodes, the cake is stolen, destroyed or in some way rendered inedible for the Delightful Children, save for Operation: S.I.X., where Numbuh 2 is tricked into personally delivering their cake to them. This leads to Numbuh 362 giving the mission to Sector W in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. In Operation: F.O.U.N.T.''A.I.N.', it was revealed that the Delightful Children were responsible for making Numbuh 1 bald, which was done in such a way that his hair would never grow back. This occurred shortly before he joined the KND, and is never shown and only briefly mentioned, leaving the circumstances of the incident up to the imagination of the viewer. Their first appearance was in ''Operation: C.A.K.E.D., the very first episode of the series after No P in the Ool and the first installment in the aforementioned "C.A.K.E.D." series. Their connection to Father was first revealed in Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., also the latter's first appearance, in which he gives them use of the "Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine" and the Age-Changing Cigar from Operation: C.A.B.L.E.T.V.. Using these items, the Delightful Children successfully destroy Sector V's treehouse and turn Numbuh 1 into an adult. The DCFDTL are obsessed with behaving properly and wish to become adults as soon as possible. In Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.', they make a deal with Chad to let the students of his middle school enslave the students of Gallagher Elementary in exchange for being "promoted" to middle school level, thereby becoming "that much closer to glorious adulthood." In Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N., they attempt to destroy the Fountain of Youth in order to prevent anyone from remaining a kid. When startled, the Delightful Children become disoriented and briefly cease their synchronization with each other. In Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R., Lenny, the child with the helmet, is apparently revealed to be an undercover KND operative and leaves the DCFDTL to assist the team during their attack on the coffee rig, during which time he functions independently and acts like a normal kid. However, this is revealed to be a ruse, and Lenny returns to the Delightful Children towards the end of the episode. Even after this is revealed, Lenny alone is responsible for the error that causes the Delightful Children's defeat, for which the other four call him an idiot, which could mean he might be still against their plans. In Operation: I.T., the Delightful Children betray father in order to stop his plan to spread broccoli throughout the world to force feed to children, which even they are against, because they are still children, and even they hate broccoli. The last we see of the Delightful Children is in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., in which they are on a scavenger hunt to retrieve their cake. When Numbuh 1 returns to the amusement park with Father's pipe, the children begin to battle him for it, and end up on a log-river ride. They get him into a hold and are about to end him once and for all, when Nigel grabs onto a sign as his foot accidently knocks Ashley out of the boat as she lands onto a platform, as the other four Delightful Children fall into a broken part of the ride, and into a deep hole below much to Ashley's horror causing her to break down in tears over the demise of the other four delightful children and she runs away in tears back to the delightful mansion. Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia *The Delightful Children are similar to both the possessed alien children from Village of the Damned ''and ''Children of the Damned and the children from John Wyndham's novel The Midwich Cuckoos. **Bruce's name was confirmed in a tie-in comic book, and Constance's name was revealed on the Rainbow Monkey Website. The blond girl is the only Delightful Child who is yet to receive an official name, though is referred to by fans as Ashley. *Sector V does a good impersonation of the Delightful Children as seen in Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. (to which Lenny comments, "Hey, you guys are good at this!"). This may be a reference to how Numbuhs 1, 4 & 5 are voiced by the same actors as the DCFDTL. *In Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-T.W.O.., one of the Delightful Children's eyes are seen not to be sky blue along with the others when he was looking up (David). As well when his pants were being ripped off by Sector V in Operation: B.U.T.T.. But throughout the series, his eyes are hidden by his long hair and/or eyes remain sky blue. *The Delightful Children seem to display some acting skills as seen in Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y. when they were disguised as Sector V. *The Delightful Children in rare situations can split up, as seen in Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. Despite this, they are seen merging back together once their recommissioning wears off. in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.. *Constance is the only one of the five who has never spoken individually, even during their temporary reprive of the Delightfulization. *It is unknown if Numbuh 1 told the rest of the KND operatives that the DCFDTL was the missing Sector Z or not or if they ever found a way to permanently recomission Sector Z during or after the series. *When the effects of the Delightfulization are reversed in Operation: Z.E.R.O., Constance is the only one who is not given her own "moment" in the movie, unlike the other four, who have their own moments. *In Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. Lenny's Brace/Helmet can morph on his face. *The DCFDTL were the first characters apart from Lizzie or Sector V to have called Numbuh One "Nigie". They called him that in Operation: D.A.T.E. and later in Operation: F.E.R.A.L.. * If "Delightful Children From Down The Lane" is typed into the GKND website, the response is "Classified". Speculation *Because they don't speak in unison when frightened or nervous, its reasonable to assume that the Delightfulization weakens slightly when their individual emotions surface. *No explanation is ever given as to why Lenny wears a helmet. However, in ''Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. ''Lenny is shown to be wearing a mouth brace beneath his helmet, and he may wear his helmet to keep it from getting damaged. **However, since they are 5 people and there are 7 C.A.K.E.D episodes, it is possible they did it 5 times the first year, and the rest of the C.A.K.E.D saga could be their last 2 birthdays of one of the Delightful Children. Based on that, it is possible they were actually delightfulized when them and current operatives were roughly a year younger than they are now. *Because they have much more individual freedom in the earlier seasons, including the ability to separate from their regular formation, their hive-mind ways may have been a simple running-gag originally intended to be a gimmick, rather than a forced function from their Delightfulization. Characters speaking in unison is usually attributed as creepy and abnormal, traits intended for the characters. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Characters Category:Villains Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Females Category:American characters Category:African American characters Category:Character groups Category:Organizations Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Geniuses Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Students Category:Leaders Category:Members Category:Foiled characters Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Villains Category:Transformed characters Category:Humans Category:Humans who turned into Animals Category:Sheep Category:Animals Category:Overtakers Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon Network villains Category:Characters in video games Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters